Terraria: Beginnings
by SuperNoobGalaxy
Summary: A new world has appeared for people to traverse and plunder for their own purposes. Oblivious to many, something sinister is being made underneath the very ground the humans walk upon. Now a man named Scott has to destroy this very evil that plans to destroy everything in its sight, no matter the cost. - Prequel to (future) fanfic, Terraria: Storm. (on-hold for now)
1. The New World

**(A/N: Welcome to Hell, comrades. No, I am not Russian. Hah, just kidding about the Hell part. Anyways, welcome to the first page of this fanfic. This fanfic might be decent, and yes, this will be a pre-hardmode fanfic. New heroes, blah blah blah, demon slaying. This is based off a prequel comic of another comic I was making while in school. (I never finished it...) Anyways, both comics were made by me. For now, we're going with... words! That is SO much better. (*sarcasm*) Enjoy this fanfic. I do not own Terraria, just the OC's. Enjoy!)**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The New World_

_Plains of Terraria. 5:03 P.M._

Two people are wandering around in the new lands of Terraria. This dimension had opened up recently. A fresh, new dimension for everyone to plunder.

Well, not exactly.

One of the men trips. This man's name is Scott.

"Oof." Scott mumbled.

"Will you stop tripping ever so often? You're the clumsiest person I have ever met and agreed to direct you to places." The man in front said. This man's (nick)name is only known as 'the Guide'.

"Well excuse me, but this terrain isn't exactly walkable on." Scott said, getting up.

"Whatever. Let's just go." The Guide said, walking forward.

"Where the hell are we going anyways?" Scott asked.

"We're going to the Castle of Terra. It's said to be an impenetrable fortress by land and air. Everyone is going there to take shelter since nobody else knows how to build a home." The Guide said. He was clearly angry at everything.

"Someone should make a book called 'House Building for Dummies'..." Scott joked.

"Yeah, everyone here is a dumbass." The Guide said. He was still angry at something that happened earlier.

"What the hell are you so pissed off about?" Scott asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." The Guide replied. "Just keep walking." The Guide added, still walking.

Scott wanted to take off the backpack he had, it was getting heavy for him. He had to stuff and cram tools and supplies into that tiny little backpack he was carrying.

"How much longer do we have to go before we can find the stupid castle anyways?" Scott complained.

"Keep your damn backpack on, we're almost to the castle." The Guide barked.

'Well this is the worst trip I've had since... err...' Scott thought. He didn't recall much of his younger childhood. At all.

Scott looked at the sky. It was starting to get late.

"Do you at least know how to build a damn shelter? It's starting to become dark." Scott said.

"Quit complaining, there's a cave nearby." The Guide remarked.

'Cheap asshole...' Scott thought, walking into the cave.

* * *

_Random Cave. 9:01 P.M._

A camp fire was set up, and puddles of slime were scattered around.

"Well, at least we killed the slimes that were making a nest here." The Guide said.

"Oh, WE? I had to kill every damn slime in this dead-end cave while you waited outside!" Scott yelled.

Scott wasn't very fond of the Guide since he was being a lazy imbecile during this entire trip. He didn't do much at all.

Both of them heard rocks crumbling, and they looked at the tunnel that lead deeper into the cave.

"Well? Aren't you gonna check it out?" The Guide said.

Scott mumbled something, and picked up an axe and looked down at the tunnel, lighting a torch and throwing it down the cave. He didn't see anything, but then he noticed a hand sticking out to the light.

"I see... a hand." Scott said.

Then suddenly a zombie popped up out of nowhere in the tunnel and screamed/roared at Scott.

"WHATHEHELLISTHATTHING?!" Scott yelled, falling over backwards.

The Guide paid no attention.

Scott looked back at the tunnel and still saw the zombie. Scott picked up an arrow and chucked it at the zombie, headshotting it.

"Huh, I must be a natural at throwing arrows like tomahawks." Scott said to himself, walking back to the entrance of the cave.

"What the hell were you screaming about?" The Guide asked.

Scott was silent for the moment. "Nothing." Scott said, looking at the night sky. He didn't expect anything to happen since they were out in the cold moonlight. Scott looked around, he could make out the castle in the distance. He turned around to the tunnel, not another sound was made.

* * *

_Path to the Castle of Terra. 9:03 A.M._

Scott yawned. "Did we have to get up so early?" Scott complained.

"Quit complaining. We had to get up earlier than usual if you want a quick start to the Castle of Terra." The Guide said, walking.

Scott looked ahead, the gates were high up in the open. He noticed and could make out that it was starting to move.

"Move, sloth!" Scott yelled, running.

The Guide started to run after Scott.

"Why the hell are you running?!" The Guide yelled.

"The gates are closing, you idiot!" Scott yelled, running to the castle.

* * *

_Castle of Terra. 9:45 P.M._

They made it just in time past the gates by jumping for it and sliding into the castle as the gates shut.

"Well, that honestly took a long time for them to close the gates." Scott noted.

The Guide got up and looked around.

The Castle of Terra was ranked enough to be a Grand Fortress, nothing can penetrate its walls and its mass amount of cannons proved that nothing can get in from above. The Guide knocked on the ground to feel what the ground was. It felt like iron flooring and several dirt patches.

A knight general and an archer master walked over to Scott and The Guide, the archer master pointing his bow at the two newcomers.

"Who are you two people?" The archer master questioned.

Scott peeled his face off the floor and told them his name.

"And I'm the Guide." The Guide said.

The knight general and the archer master stared at The Guide with twitchy eyes.

"Take the Guide to the dungeon and leave Scott here." The archer master said, walking away.

"Wait, what?" The Guide said, getting grabbed in the head by the knight general and being dragged like a ragdoll across the iron flooring to the dungeons.

Scott stared at them, and then got up and looked at his surroundings. At least he was free of the Guide's constant laziness.

Still, he had to wonder why the Guide was being taken away. So he went to look for the archer master to ask why.

Scott didn't know of what was ahead of him.

That encounter in the cave was only just the beginning.

* * *

**(A/N: Before you start asking, no, this will not become a zombie fanfic. The encounter was for comedic purposes, but the start of the invasion of the Underworld. Next chapter will be much better... anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter's name is _Impending Doom _as the invasion of the Underworld starts to take place, with someone that really needs to look in a mirror. See you on the next chapter!) -SuperNoobGalaxy**


	2. Impending Doom

**(A/N: Well, here's the next chapter of Terraria: Beginnings. This is where things start to get a little more battle-y. Barbarians... goblins... bacon... giant oversized slimes... eyeball messenger... you know what? I'll just let this chapter explain it all. Sort-of. Enjoy this chapter. I do not own Terraria, just the OC's. Stabbity stab stab stab.)**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Impending Doom_

_Castle of Terra. 10:31 P.M._

Scott was tired as hell, but he had to look for the archer master that told that knight to take the Guide away.

"Wait a minute. It's night. Shouldn't there be..." Scott said, turning around to look at the gate.

Zombies and Demon Eyes suddenly were attacking the front wall, Demon Eyes flying over the walls. Scott started to run to find a Knight.

"Hey! There's creatures attacking the gates!" Scott yelled.

The knight in front of him didn't honestly believe him, until he got bonked by a Demon Eye and saw it afterwards. The knight ran up to a tower. Pretty soon, archers were in the towers, readying bows. Arrows were raining towards the sky in an attempt to kill the invading Demon Eyes. Knights and archers ran towards the front gate, some Zombies broke through it, but the defenders killed them. There was a horde of Zombies outside. Scott looked around, and found a spare wooden bow on the ground, and picked it up. He ran around to find any arrows, and he found both normal arrows and flaming arrows. He put them all in his backpack (which conveniently had an arrow case attached to it) and started to shoot both Zombies and Demon Eyes down with such precision, they were going down in seconds. Knights and Archers were watching Scott one-shot some of the creatures. A knight yelled as the Zombies outside broke through the front gate and started to pour in. Knights were already engaging the enemy, but some of the Knights got chucked at a building. Scott stared at the horde of Zombies, and noticed the bow had sharp edges. He had an idea. He pulled out some arrows, and fired at Zombies. One got near, so he kicked the Zombie back, stabbed another one in the face with the Bow, yanked it out, and stabbed the Zombie he kicked in the chest, ripping the Bow out and kicking the Zombie to the ground, and yanking an arrow in it's face. Civilians were running for their lives. Scott kept shooting Zombies down and yelled for the Civilians to get to cover at the other end of the castle. Knights and Archers were running to the battle, slashing and shooting Zombies to the ground. Some Knights and Archers were killed, so a Knight yelled out a battle cry and everyone yelled the same battle cry and started to kill every single Zombie in the area. Scott kept sniping Zombies, the Demon Eyes were all dead.

Scott had another idea, and pulled out three arrows, tilting the bow sideways. He yelled for everyone in front of him to get out of the way, and they did. Scott fired, sniping three Zombies right in the face with the three arrows. The Archers were looking at him as if he was an Archer Master. Scott kept firing three arrows forward, bringing down three Zombies per shot. Scott got more arrows and managed to be able to fire FIVE arrows at once, clearing the way for more Knights and Archers to join the battle. Knights and Archers were cheering for Scott (even though they didn't know his name) and some Archers declared him as an 'Archer Master' as he kept mowing down Zombies, five per shot.

Scott ripped the bow in half and started to slash his way through the horde, killing a ton of Zombies as Knights ran in and helped Scott push back the invading horde.

"KILL 'EM ALL!" A Knight yelled, causing the others to yell and their morale boosted, slashing and stabbing through Zombies. Scott kept stabbing and slashing through the horde as if there was no tomorrow, mowing down the horde with the broken-in-half bow. Some Knights were declaring Scott as a Knight General for this.

"Holy crap, he's mowing down the horde with two halves of a bow he broke in half..." A Knight said.

"He even sniped a lot of them with five arrows per shot. He's definitely an Archer Master." An Archer said.

"And a Knight General. Is it possible to be both?" Another Knight asked.

"Maybe." Another Archer said.

The Zombies were starting to retreat past the walls since they were facing heavy resistance against the defending Humans, and honestly none of the Zombies wanted to die.

"They're trying to get back out of the walls! Drive those bastards out!" Scott yelled. Other Knights nearby yelled and started to stabbity stab stab stab those Zombies. Scott, noticing the Bow was on the verge of breaking, chucked the two halves of the Bow like as if they were tomahawks and scored two Zombies in the back of the head, effectively killing them. The Zombies escaped, but with heavy casualties.

"What the hell were those things?" A Knight asked.

"I don't know, but I've had an encounter with one before. In a cave." Scott said, breathing heavily.

"Duuuude, you were killin' those things!" Another Knight said, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Yeah, that was just EPIC! You're definitely both a Knight General and an Archer Master, right?" An Archer said, putting a hand on Scott's other shoulder.

"Err, actually, I just got here with the Guide, who was sent to the dungeon." Scott said.

"Did you say... the Guide?" An Archer said, with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I said that." Scott said.

"Dude, he's CURSED." A Knight said, backing off a little.

"What do you mean cursed? Are you all religious? No offense, though..." Scott remarked.

"No. But you should check out the church on the other side of the castle. It's called the Church of Terra." An Archer said, pointing a thumb towards the other side of the castle.

"Really? I have to walk all the way over there?" Scott groaned.

"Hey, you mowed down a line of Zombies with only two halves of a bow, get a grip." A Knight said, patting Scott on a shoulder.

"... fine, I'll go check out the Church of Terra." Scott said, starting to walk towards the other side of the castle.

"Alright guys, let's clean up this mess. I want those Zombies thrown in a ditch." An Archer Master said. It was the same Archer Master that had thrown the Guide in a dungeon. Knights and Archers got to work cleaning up the mess.

* * *

_Church of Terra. 12:34 P.M._

"DID IT TAKE TWO HOURS TO GET OVER TO THIS ONE CHURCH?!" Scott yelled.

"Actually, it only took you 45 minutes." A priest said.

"... oh." Scott said.

"Anyways, what are you here for?" The priest said.

"I'm here to check out why the heck everyone is calling the Guide 'cursed'." Scott said.

"The Guide? He's here?" The priest said.

"Yeah. Everyone's freaking out." Scott said.

"Well, it's better to show you than tell you. Follow me." The priest said, leading Scott to a room that had a colored window that people used in medieval times to depict a prophecy in rooms.

The picture showed a Guide. Then the picture next to it showed what looked like a doll version of the Guide being chucked into lava in what appears to be a... red room. The next picture shows 'a creature too horrible for words' roaring while the Guide doll is apparently burning in the lava.

"What the heck is that?" Scott said, pointing at the creature in the picture.

"That is what most of the priests here call 'The Wall of Flesh'. The priest said.

"Mind telling me your name so I don't confuse you as another priest?" Scott asked.

"Sure. My name is Mike the III." Mike said.

"That's a strange name for a priest..." Scott noted.

"Yeah, well, it fits. Anyways, there's another part of the prophecy." Mike said, pointing to another prophecy line of pictures.

A picture showed Scott using two halves of a bow to mow down what looked like Zombies surrounding him (which happened a while ago), which was meant to prove his qualities to prove he is a Chosen One. Then another picture shows Scott defeating creatures in the land, a 'purple land of the cursed', a 'land full of blood' and a temple, which is 'the home to the armies of bone demons' of sorts, then Scott is shown apparently flying with 'shoes with the ability to run like the wind and fly', wielding a gun that is 'half shark, half gun, completely awesome.' against a monster.

"What's all this supposed to mean?" Scott asked.

"You're someone who is going to liberate this land. The prophecy clearly depicts you fighting numerous monsters in order to free the land from something very sinister." Mike the III said, pointing at the last picture. Scott appears to be going solo on the last picture, the other pictures showing him with other people.

"Hm." Scott said.

"You'll become one of the most greatest heroes in the land. This is all we can tell you." Mike said.

"Alright, thanks." Scott said, walking out.

"What? No tip?" Mike said. "Eh, whatever." Mike said, walking away.

* * *

**(A/N: _Well, here we go. The adventure begins for Scott and many others. The next chapter's name is _Barbaric Idiots _as Barbarians take notice of the Castle of Terra. This fortress just can't get a break, now can it? Scott's gonna have to fight again, and his journey to liberate the land begins. How the pictures were there will come in a chapter. Probably next one. See you on the next chapter!_) -SuperNoobGalaxy**


	3. Barbaric Idiots

**(A/N: Well, here I am. Again. Here's the third chapter of Terraria: Beginnings. Things are about to get kinda more violent. Also, brace yourselves for a foreshadowing of something... muahahahahahaha. I do not own Terraria.)**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Barbaric Idiots_

_Castle of Terra. 4:01 P.M._

Scott walked around the castle, well rested and relaxed. Until at least he forgot he had to get the Guide out of the dungeon.

"Ah, fudge." Scott said to himself, walking over to the dungeons.

* * *

_Castle of Terra's Dungeons. 4:38 P.M._

"How come it takes so long to walk to some place?" Scott said to himself, walking into the dungeon rooms.

He looked around for the Guide. He usually found hobos, prisoners, living bacon, some girl-bird hybrid, a hobo rapper, and much, much more stuff.

Then he found the Guide. The poor lad was sitting against the wall. He was asleep. Scott threw a pebble at the Guide to wake him up. Nothing happened. He threw another pebble at the Guide. Still, nothing happened. Then Scott threw all of the rocks at the Guide and he woke up.

"Wh-what?" The Guide said, then looks at Scott. "What the hell are you doing?" The Guide asked.

"Getting you out of this place. I'm gonna have to get you out fast, that living bacon is watching me..." Scott said, looking at the prison cell that has the living bacon.

"Wait, there's living bacon?" The Guide asked, looking at where Scott is looking.

"Either way, this place reeks." Scott said, pulling out a shortsword and trying to use it as a picklock on the keyhole.

"Since when is a shortsword going to be able to pick a lock and open a door..." The Guide said.

The jail door opened.

"Huh, who knew?" The Guide said, getting out. Then he ran for the exit until two knights stopped him.

"Who the hell let you out?" The first knight said, who's name was Bob. Strange name for a knight, huh?

The Guide pointed at Scott.

"Get that traitor!" The second knight, who's name was Mark, yelled.

The two knights ran at Scott and made Scott run backwards until there was a little distance between the end of the hall and the knights. Scott slashed at them with the shortsword and found an opening, but instead of killing the knights, he ran through the opening and made a break for it, running towards the exit as the Guide was already outside.

* * *

_Castle of Terra's Village, Section 3. 4:49 P.M._

Scott ran out of the dungeon and started to run for the center of the village (or to be precise, Section 1) before the knights would catch the both of them.

"I wonder why a very important person would be chased down by two brute knights." Scott said to himself, still running. He looked back while running and saw the two knights gaining on him, which made Scott run at the level of 'run for your life' or 'run like there's no tomorrow' speed. Scott picked up a rock and threw it at a knight, squaring him in the face and throwing a rock at the other one. Scott found the Guide, grabbed him by the neck, and ran, dragging his body like a ragdoll.

'REALLY? AGAIN?' The Guide thought, having an angry face on his face.

* * *

_Castle of Terra's Village. Section 1. 5:21 P.M._

Scott and the Guide made it to Section 1 of the village and turn towards the front walls once they hear someone calling out for everyone to pay attention.

"Who the hell is calling for everyone?" Scott said, dropping the Guide.

There was a person in full Iron armor standing on top of a pile of corpses, with 4 other people standing nearby, but not on corpses. Scott could notice an army of Humans outside the gates, yelling and screaming.

"Give up the castle or else suffer it being destroyed!" The iron armored human yelled.

"Who the hell are you!?" Scott yelled back.

The man in iron armor looks at Scott.

"I am the mightiest Barbarian, Ragnarok the II. You dare rise against my army of Barbarians?" Ragnarok said, pointing a golden sword at Scott.

"You know gold is weak, right?" Scott said.

Ragnarok blinked and then yelled "CHARGE!", making the army outside start to break down the front walls. The five Barbarians on the roof hopped down and somehow lived, getting up and pointing their weapons forward and running forward as the front walls broke down.

"Great, I'm fighting again." Scott said, throwing the Guide behind a house and looking around, finding another bow, but the edges weren't sharp, so he got a shortsword and had an idea. He used the shortsword as an arrow and fired, shooting someone in the face. "Well that was effective." Scott said. He grabbed another shortsword and ran forward, sheathing the sword and firing arrows at enemies. He would stab an enemy if they got too close, sheathe the sword, and then fire. Knights and Archers joined the battle and attempted to assist Scott in killing the army of Barbarians, the five leaders managing to kill Knights and Archers with ease. Scott noticed the leader running and ran after him, firing a spreadshot of five arrows at him. The leader spun around and blocked the arrows with his sword, then ran towards Scott and slashed at him. Scott attempted to defend by using the shortsword he grabbed.

"Ha. Your little shortsword won't be able to beat my sword." Ragnarok said.

"That sounded wrong." Scott said. He remembered that gold was a soft metal, so he struck the sword a couple of times before stabbing the sword with a great force and made the sword break in half.

"What the hell?! How did you break my sword?!" Ragnarok yelled, staring at his broken sword.

"Gold is a soft metal, you idiot." Scott said, jumping at Ragnarok for the kill.

Until another leader grabbed Ragnarok and looked at a mirror, the both of them teleporting somewhere. Scott fell in the dirt face-first.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Scott yelled, after getting up. He looked around, the Barbarians were still attacking. He started to fight the other Barbarians, helping the Knights and Archers out of a jam.

The third leader got blown up by a grenade (it was found in a Barbarian's pocket) that was thrown by Scott.

The fourth leader got facestabbed by a spear.

Finally, the fifth leader got his head chopped off by a longsword.

The castle was littered with corpses and blood. Injured Knights and Archers were walking back to get fixed up. Arrows were stuck to walls and the floor, some corpses were on fire.

"God dang it... that was a long battle..." Scott said, staring at the piles of corpses and arrows. Most of the Barbarians had died, few escaped. Not all of the castle's knights and archers had died, though. Most of them were still alive, or injured.

* * *

_The Underworld. 10:04 P.M._

A Demon Eye (who had a bag wrapped and tied around his eyeball body) was floating around through the Underworld. Demons and other creatures flew past this (special) Demon Eye, though they paid no attention to it.

This Demon Eye flew into a tiny hole in the wall that only fitted Demon Eyes carrying mailbags, and found a room entirely in darkness.

"Hello? Master, are you there?" The Demon Eye called out.

A pair of eyes started to glow in the darkness. Blank white eyes, to be exact.

"What is it..." The person spoke. His voice sounded like it was filled with cruelty, and sounded VERY demonic.

"Uh. Remember that Barbarian army you tricked into invading the castle where this 'special target' was?" The Demon Eye said.

The pair of eyes moved higher, meaning the person stood up. "And?" The person said.

"They got beaten up and massacred." The Demon Eye said.

Then there was silence for a while.

"I knew Ragnarok would be stupid and fail. Did they even capture our target?" The person said, staring at the Demon Eye.

"No." The Demon Eye said.

The person stood forward, getting closer to the Demon Eye. "Get the Demons to steal a gold crown and collect as much gel from the slimes as they can." The person said, grabbing the Demon Eye to his face before letting him go.  
"What are you going to do?" The Demon Eye asked.

"I'm going to be busy making something. I figured out what I need to create something... something that will show those humans this isn't their world." The person said.

"But why are you against the humans?" The Demon Eye asked.

The person turned around.

"They think they can plunder this world. This entire world is MINE to plunder." The person said. "Just get the army to collect as much gel as they can and find a Demon Altar." The person ordered.

"Y-yes sir." The Demon Eye said, flying out.

"If those humans think they can mess with MY world... they will die. All of them. I'll make humanity extinct." The person said, wandering back into the darkness.

* * *

**(A/N: _If you know the thing he meant, cookie for you. I got lazy near the end, so sorry about that. You might notice the part I got lazy at. Anyways, the next chapter's name is _Crowned _as the first boss appears. (Not to be taken as the first boss if you prefer the Eye of Cthulhu as the first boss in Terraria.) The next chapter will be MUCH better. And less lazy. See you on the next chapter!_)_ -SuperNoobGalaxy_**


	4. Crowned

**(A/N: Welcome, to the DOMINATING! Or at least a giant slime being killed. Either way, something is getting killed in this chapter, expect it.)**

**(Now, the previous 3 chapters I realize there's some parts I got lazy on. Because I'm like that sometimes.)**

**(Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. And I probably won't be lazy somewhere in here. By the way, I'm gonna go 'realistic' on this because of course you can't kill something as big and squishy as a giant slime with a hell ton of arrows. We're gonna kill it another way that doesn't involve giant robots, because we're not there yet. Also, the loot drop will be **_**extreme**_**, meaning by that is that all of the loot drops from the King Slime will come from its death. (The PC version at least.) So, don't ask about the major loot drop.)**

**(Enjoy this (boss battle) chapter.)**

**(By the way, I'm implementing quotes, like this one below. I'm gonna start typing the real story now…)**

* * *

"_A giant short-fused monster approaches…"_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Crowned_

_Castle of Terra. 6:04 A.M._

Scott wakes up from a (rented) bed in a (rented) home. He looks around, and gets up. He didn't see the Guide anywhere, so he decided to go look for him. He didn't want him dead just because he decided to go jump off a cliff or something.

By the time Scott got out of the house, he realized people were moving towards the front gate. And then he started hearing some giant 'stomps' that were getting louder and louder. He decided to go where everyone is going, after he got his (new) wooden bow.

* * *

_The Front Wall. 6:43 A.M._

Of course, the castle interior was righteously huge and it would take a while to get to the Front Wall, but Scott managed to get to it.

He found the Guide standing nearby when he got up, noticing he was staring at the numerous rolling hills. He walked over to the Guide and looked at him, waving a hand in front of him at first and then looking where he was looking.

There was a beam of purple, dark-energy pillar of light shooting into the sky. The townsfolk inside were too afraid to climb up the ladder to see (it was a tall ladder anyways) but they could see the beam of dark light from the gates, either way.

"What the…" Scott started, but then he saw numerous slimes starting to hop their way over the numerous rolling hills.

The Guide was staring at the incoming horde of slimes.

Eventually, a giant slime hopped onto a hill as even more slimes hopped their way towards the castle.

* * *

_Hall of Demon Altars. 7:03 A.M._

The eye that had the bag around himself was staring at the model of the Slime Crown that one of the finest smiths of the Underworld made for this occasion. The Demon Altar was causing the glow, however nobody else knew why the glow was happening.

"Success. The Demon Altar is producing the wave to summon this creature is working properly." The eye said to himself, and started floating back down the steep and deep tunnel that lead to the Underworld.

While the eye was floating down, he didn't notice the beam _flicker_ while it was still being shot into the sky.

* * *

_The Front Wall. 7:21 A.M._

Scott looked around as many people panicked and started running for the far end of the castle.

"Great, another thing like this happens." Scott said to himself.

Scott looked at the Guide, who was still staring at the horde of slimes. Scott shook his head and grabbed a pile of rope that was oddly next to him and threw down the rope, grabbing the tool that allowed him to go up 'n down ropes and went down the rope, pulling out his wooden bow. He was down half way when he stopped, and strapped a belt around him to use his bow. The tool held steady, so Scott fired away at all of the slimes, usually taking out most in 2 or 3 shots. Eventually he went down to the grass to fight the slimes more efficiently.

A knight threw down a sword for Scott to use in case the slimes caught up to him, and Scott grabbed it, but put it on the ground for now. Scott continued to shoot down slimes with his bow, and picked up the sword and slashing at any slime that dared to come close to him.

Eventually, the King Slime hopped over to confront Scott, who tried to shoot it down but to no avail, as the arrows got stuck in its gelatinous form, and then spat out.

"Crap." Scott said, starting to run, knowing that the King Slime was chasing him for killing all those slimes.

Two knights were watching the chase scene.

"What's with that giant slime? I've never seen something like that before…" The first knight said.

"It's probably just a giant slime, but I'll call it the _King Slime _because it's so big." The second knight said.

"That's a nice name, but shouldn't it have a crown?" The first knight said.

"Slimes are stupid and they don't really care about fancy stuff." The second knight said.

"Oh. Good point." The first knight said.

"Hey, there are more slimes! Let's go kick 'em back to the hills!" The second knight said, pointing at the second wave of slimes that jumped in to aid their 'king', who was still chasing Scott.

The first knight did a battle cry and ran out the gate which started to open as more knights poured out to kill all the slimes.

"Close your visors or else lose your head!" The second knight yelled, closing the visor on his face as he brought out his sword and started slashing at slimes.

* * *

_Valley of Terra. 8:21 A.M._

A place that Scott wouldn't forget was soon entered by Scott and the King Slime, who was still chasing him. Scott looked back and kept running.

Now that Scott was a little bit closer to the King Slime, he could see some_one _inside the King Slime.

A ninja trapped inside the slime.

Scott felt some sort of depth from noticing the ninja that was trapped inside the King Slime. One squash could mean his doom, so Scott stopped staring at the King Slime and took off running to avoid getting squashed by the King Slime. While running for his life, he noticed many sharp spikes all around the valley, and soon got an idea.

If Scott found a pit of spikes, he could lure the King Slime there and kill it efficiently without wasting all of his arrows.

He started to run backwards and started shooting flaming arrows at the King Slime, which sort-of worked, but were spat out after a while. This tactic wouldn't work for long, Scott thought, so he started to turn around and kept running forward, picking up the pace.

Scott's legs were already aching from running for so long, and he hoped to find at least a pit or hole that he can trap the King Slime in and find a way to kill it.

Luckily for Scott, he found a pit exactly where he guessed it would be from the small time he had to observe the area before running into it.

Scott jumped over it quickly and managed to reach for the edge, grabbing onto it. He quickly looked back and realized the King Slime would crush him in one more hop. Scott quickly climbed onto the edge and jumped forward as the King Slime missed the shot and landed into a pit of spikes.

Scott quickly turned around and looked. No King Slime was there. He took a sigh of relief and got up, only to almost trip over a body.

He looked down at the body and realized it was that ninja, however it was in its skeleton form and the skeleton started to turn into dust. Scott could hear a faint 'thank you' as the dust of the skeleton floated into the wind.

'Free spirit.' Scott thought to himself, and reached down to pick up the ninja gear. He found the ninja's katana covered in slime goo, and immediately had an idea for how to see back on what had just happened.

Once Scott looked around, he suddenly realized there was a decent amount of loot around him. He picked each one of them up, threw them over the pit, and then hopped over the pit when he got a running start. He grabbed all of the items, and made for the long trek back to the castle. Along the way, he managed to put the stuff somewhere, managing to equip some items onto his tiny little backpack for arrows, and putting other stuff into his pockets.

However, he noticed one of the objects looked like a saddle. He grabbed it, but didn't know what to do with it. Eventually, it started to glow, and a slime apparently 'jumped' out of it. Scott immediately jumped backwards, but realized the slime was harmless after a while. Scott looked at the saddle and slime, and put it on the slime, and then sat on the saddle. He then felt something, as if he could _control _the slime with his own movement.

"Okay, this is some weird stuff, but at least it's helpful." Scott said, moving the slime forward to get a better speed at getting home than walking all the way back. Scott grabbed his bow and hopped all the way back to the castle.

* * *

_The Front Wall. 10:32 A.M._

Slime goo was everywhere, and oddly no knights were killed in the fight.

When Scott got back, he was amazed by all the slime goo that was everywhere.

"Holy crap. How many pounds of goo are there?" Scott asked himself, hopping the friendly slime over to the gates.

"You should say tons." The Guide said, who was hanging around the gate.

"Oh, now you're out of your trance. How has being in your world of imagination been?" Scott asked.

"I wasn't in my 'world'. I was just amazed at all of those slimes." The Guide replied.

Scott rolled his eyes and hopped back into the castle, with the Guide following.

The beam, which nobody noticed after the fight, was gone.

* * *

_The Underworld. 10:39 A.M._

"What do you mean the model broke?" The person hiding in the darkness asked his little Demon Eye companion.

"Well… it broke for some reason. I don't know why it broke, but I still have the broken model." The eye said, giving the model to the person, who grabbed it and observed it, even though he was in the darkness.

"It looks like it got destroyed by something sharp. I suppose the humans have some place full of spikes." The person said, observing the model carefully.

"I don't know where it was destroyed, b-but…" The eye started.

"Enough. I now understand these humans have already gotten smarter than when they first came here. We're gonna have to try a different option than just one stupid little slime." The person said, chucking the model into a fire pit. "However, I have another plan…" The person added.

"What is it?" The eye asked.

"The humans will find out soon enough, but we'll wait for their next move. Pretty soon they'll find out they're not the only beings here that are other-worldly." The person said.

"What do you mean?" The eye asked.

"Pretty soon they will stumble upon the Corruption… a place where obviously no human can handle. Some have went there when they found this dimension originally, and I have never seen any human get out alive." The person said.

"How can we drive them to the Corruption?" The eye asked.

"Simple. I'll just have to ask Cthulu for a _small _favor…" The person stated.

"Wait, why would…" The eye started, but was sent off by the person, who silently walked out of his room to go find Cthulu, without a word. The eye floated off to go somewhere in the Underworld, still thinking why Cthulu would be needed in this, considering how much dangerous Cthulu is.

Unless the person wants to wake him up, but that'd be _too _extreme…

Either way, the eye knew this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

And he'd be sure of it…

* * *

_**(A/N: Well, that's pretty much where this chapter will end. Thanks for reading. The name of the next chapter will be **_**Dangers Ahead to Come **_**as Scott is told several things by Mike back at the Castle of Terra, and soon Scott will have to realize the danger that this world is facing. See you on the next chapter! Everything is just getting started.) –SuperNoobGalaxy**_


End file.
